


Heartbeats: A Portrait of Two Enraptured Souls ~or~ PHONESEX!

by Jinxy, majoline, theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pt-lightning, Coverart, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PT-Lightning Challenge: Round 2, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STILES:   (MISCHIEVOUSLY) Sooooo... what're you wearing? </p>
<p>DEREK:    Stiles...</p>
<p>STILES:   I miss you, okay? And it's been, like, weeks, and it's going to be forever before you're back, because everyone loves your book and they keep extending the tour. I can only jerk off with my face buried in your pillow so many times before it doesn't smell like you anymore. (BEAT) Wow I sound pathetic. (LOW) Way to be a turn off, Stiles.</p>
<p>DEREK:    (RUSHED, EMBARRASSED) I made Scott send me one of your shirts. </p>
<p>STILES:   (BEAT) What?</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats: A Portrait of Two Enraptured Souls ~or~ PHONESEX!

_[Cover 1] MP3 [Cover 2] M4B_

**Download:**

[](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hdx17xa1nc8amlc/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Heartbeats__A_Portrait_of_Two_Enraptured_Souls_or_Phone_Sex%21%282%29.mp3) [](http://www.mediafire.com/file/90hwdwsjbw4yniy/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Heartbeats-_A_Portrait_of_Two_Enraptured_Souls_or_Phone_Sex%21.m4b)

**MP3** |14MB ⇔  **M4B** |9MB

_Length: 16:55_

**Or you can listen right here:**

* * *
    
    
    Notes:
    (D) Distort indicates a character who is speaking via a mechanical device like a telephone or radio.
    (LOW) Indicates that the actor should speak quietly, almost in a whisper.
    (CLOSE) Indicates that the actor should be in close proximity to their individual microphone giving an intimate feel to the dialogue
    (OFF) Indicates that the actor should speak away from the microphone. The audio equivalent of "off-screen".
    
    
                SCENE 1
    
                            PHONE BEING TAKEN OUT OF A  POCKET 
                            QUIET CLICK OF A NOKIA 925 UNLOCKING 
                            (BEAT) SOUND OF PHONE RINGING ON THE LINE BECOMING THE
                            LOUDER SOUND OF A PHONE RINGING     
    
    DEREK:    Hey, I didn't expect you to call. 
    
    STILES:   (D) Oh, shit! You're not busy, right? I can call back--
    
    DEREK:     No, no! It's fine, I wanted to talk to you, I just thought you'd still be helping Scott with 
               the move.
    
    STILES:   (D) I was, I just got back in
    
                            RUSTLING SHEETS AND QUIET SOUND OF BED SPRINGS AS STILES FALLS BACK ONTO HIS BED
    
               (NORMAL) and I am never helping someone move again. Humans should totally be exempt from all 
               moving duties. I should've been responsible for snacks, I'm an excellent snack provider. 
    
                            DEREK CHUCKLES, LOW AND SOFT
    
               What about you? How was your day? How many hot moms tried to slip you their number, or asked 
               you to sign their--
    
    DEREK:    (VAGUELY SCANDALIZED) Stiles. That was only the once!
    
                            STILES LAUGHS, CAREFREE AND LIGHT
    
    STILES:   And I'm never letting you forget. I'm still bummed out I didn't get to see your face 
                when she started unbuttoning her--
    
                            DEREK SIGHS, RESIGNED
    
    DEREK:     Please don't make me relive it. 
    
    STILES:   Fine, fine. (BEAT) So... where's Erica? 
    
                            DOWN THE LINE THE SOUND OF RUSTLING/CRACKLING 
    
    DEREK:    She's out at a bar.
    
    STILES:   Yeah? Why aren't you with her? This is supposed to be fun for you as well, y'know. Not 
               just work work work. (BEAT) Derek?
    
    DEREK:    (CLOSE) Because I wanted to come back and talk to you. 
    
    STILES:   (CLOSE) I missed you too.
    
    DEREK:    (CLOSE) Yeah. 
    
    STILES:   (BEAT) (CLOSE) You'll be home soon.
    
    DEREK:    (CLOSE) Not soon enough.
    
                            DEREK'S QUIET BREATHING ON THE LINE
    
    STILES:   (MISCHIEVOUSLY) Sooooo... what're you wearing? 
    
    DEREK:    Stiles...
    
    STILES:   I miss you, okay? And it's been, like, weeks, and it's going to be forever before you're 
              back, because everyone loves your book and they keep extending the tour. I can only 
              jerk off with my face buried in your pillow so many times before it doesn't smell like 
              you anymore. (BEAT) Wow I sound pathetic. (LOW) Way to be a turn off, Stiles.
    
    DEREK:    (RUSHED, EMBARRASSED) I made Scott send me one of your shirts. 
    
    STILES:   (BEAT) What?
    
    DEREK:    The one I took didn't smell like you anymore so I--
    
                            STILES LAUGHS
    
    STILES:   (LOW) Oh my god, we're hopeless.  
    
    DEREK:    (CLOSE) Yeah. 
    
                        CREAK OF DEREK'S BED SPRINGS, DIFFERENT THAN STILES' BED 
                        SPRINGS - CREAKIER, LIKE A CHEAP OLD MATTRESS, KINDA LOUD
    
               Shirt and jeans. 
    
    STILES:    (BEAT) What?
    
    DEREK:    That's what I'm wearing. 
    
                            VERY QUIET SOUND OF STILES LICKING HIS LIPS, BARELY ABLE TO BE HEARD
    
    STILES:   You got a tie on?
    
    DEREK:    No, Erica has me going for the 'smart casual look'.
    
    STILES:   Sounds sophisticated. She should have you wearing a tie, I bet it'd be sexy. (BEAT) Is the 
              shirt buttoned up?
    
    DEREK:    I was in the middle of getting changed when you called. 
    
    STILES:   So that's a 'no' then. You should take it off, y'know, you want to be comfortable as we talk. 
    
    DEREK:    You think you're being subtle.
    
                            RUSTLE OF DEREK'S SHIRT, SWISH OF IT BEING PULLED OFF
    
    STILES:   But you love it anyway.
    
    DEREK:    (FONDLY) Yeah. 
    
                            SLIGHT CREAKING OF SPRINGS AS DEREK SHIFTS ON BED
    
              What're you wearing?    
    
    STILES:   Boxers. 
    
    DEREK:    And...?
    
    STILES:   Socks?
    
    DEREK:    It's only like eight pm. 
    
    STILES:   Yeah, but I've worked all day, and all I want is a bit of fun with my boyfriend, followed by 
              bed. 
    
                            BARELY AUDIBLE, STILES SLIPS HIS HAND INTO HIS BOXERS. MATERIAL, GENTLE RUB OF FINGERS BEING 
                            PUSHING PAST HAIR AS THE HAND SLIDES UNDER THE MATERIAL
    
                            DEREK'S SHARP BUT SOFT INTAKE OF BREATH
    
    DEREK:     Stiles, are you...
    
    STILES:   Do you know what I'd do if you were here right now? 
    
                            CREAK OF DEREK'S BED SPRINGS
    
    DEREK:    (CLOSE) No, what?
    
    STILES:   Oh shit we're actually doing this, aren't we?
    
                            DEREK'S BREATHY EXHALE
    
    DEREK:    Yeah, I think so. I think we'd be in the bed.
    
    STILES:   Mhm, it is the warmest, snuggest place in this house. 
    
    DEREK:    Yeah, and it smells like us. So what're we doing? 
    
    STILES:   I'm on top of you. 
    
                            DEREK'S WHUFF OF LAUGHTER
    
    DEREK:     You seem pretty sure about that.
    
    STILES:   You bet I am. Once you're home I'm going to keep you in bed for at least a week.
    
    DEREK:    Mm, I like the sound of this. 
    
                            STILES' BREATHY LAUGH
    
    STILES:   Me too. I'd be straddling you, y'know, so you can't ever leave. You'd still be wearing 
              those stupid jeans, but I'd be kind, I'd unbutton them for you, because it'd be too 
              tight in there for your dick. 
    
                            DEREK STOP HIMSELF MAKING A HIGH-PITCHED NOISE A SECOND TOO LATE
    
              Oh, did you like that? Are you hard?
    
    DEREK:    (A LITTLE BREATHLESS) I, uh, yeah. 
    
                            CREAK OF DEREK'S BED SPRINGS
    
    STILES:   Then maybe you should undo your jeans? 
    
    DEREK:    Yeah, uh, yeah, okay, just let me--
    
                            CRACKLING PHONE NOISE, AND THEN THE SOUND OF A ZIP BEING UNDONE
    
    STILES:   That better?
    
    DEREK:    Yeah.
    
    STILES:    I love your dick, y'know. I once got drunk and spent an hour professing my love of it to 
               Scott, or so he says. You should touch your dick, 'cause I can't. I bet it's tenting out 
               your briefs something wicked. I'd stroke it through them, the hard line of it, shit, I 
               might even lean down, rub my cheek against it. 
    
                            STILES' CLOSE, HEAVY BREATHING ON THE LINE
    
               You should touch yourself, just, think about it, if I were there I'd be a heavy weight on 
               your legs, holding you down while I rubbed you through your underwear. You'd be giving me 
               that look, the one where it's like you can't decide if you want me to stop, or give you 
               more, or, yeah... Bet you've got it now. 
                
    DEREK:    Shit, Stiles, you're--
    
    STILES:   Yeah? I'm what?
    
    DEREK:    Really fucking good at this. (BEAT) (LOW) Why am I even surprised?
    
    STILES:   Hey, I just happen to have a really vivid imagination where you and sex are concerned.  
    
    DEREK:    Mmm. So, are you hard?
    
                            STILES LAUGHS
    
    STILES:   I've been at half-chub since I picked up the phone.
    
    DEREK:    You better not only be half hard when I'm already leaking over my underwear.
    
                            STILES' SOFT, BUT SUDDEN INTAKE OF BREATH
    
    STILES:   If I wasn't that would have done it, shit, Derek, you can't just say things like that. 
    
    DEREK:    Stiles, you do realize what we're-- 
    
    STILES:   Oh shut up, yes, fine, just, you keep that up and I'm gonna come, and you know how 
              useless I am after an orgasm. How're you gonna get off then?
    
    DEREK:     It's been five weeks, Stiles. I'm pretty sure I could get off to the sound of you breathing 
              down the line. 
    
    STILES:   That shouldn't be as hot as it is. 
    
                            VERY, VERY QUIET CREAK OF STILES' BED SPRINGS, DISTANT SOUND OF DEREK'S HAND 
                            SLIDING AGAINST JEAN MATERIAL, CLINK OF A BELT BUCKLE
    
    DEREK:    Are you touching yourself?
    
    STILES:   Yeah. Couldn't be bothered to reach the lube, though, so it's kinda dry. 
    
    DEREK:    Mm, but the lube makes it so much better. I love jacking you off, feeling your dick jump in 
              my hand, licking the drops of precome off as they come. 
    
                            STILES' SOFT GROAN
    
    STILES:   Fuck.
    
    DEREK:    Yeah, I love your balls, too, I love the feel of them in my hand, I love the fucking noise you 
              make when I press my thumb just against--
    
                            STILES GROANS, LOUD ON THE PHONE
    
              Shit, yeah, that's the noise, you knew exactly what I was gonna do, huh? 
    
    STILES:   Fuck, Derek, you're so good at this. Why didn't we do this before? Fuck. 
    
    DEREK:    Don't sound so surprised. 
    
    STILES:   I wanna blow you. 
    
    DEREK:    (APOLOGETIC) Stiles... You can't. 
    
    STILES:   I know. I just-- 
                
                            STILES GASPS SLIGHTLY
                            
    			STILES' HAND SPEEDS UP, THE QUIET SOUND OF RUSTLING FABRIC FORMS STARTS BEATING OUT A 
                            PATTERN, DEREK'S BELT BUCKLE CLINKS
    
              If you were here I'd have your cock out and in my mouth. I love the weight of it on my tongue, I 
              love the bitter taste of your precome, lets me know you're enjoying what I'm doing. 
    
                            BOTH - HEAVY BREATHING ON THE LINE
    
              I want to fuck you, when you get back I think it's the first thing I want to do, after I blow you. 
    
    DEREK:    Shit, Stiles. You can fuck me, you can always fuck me. 
    
                            DEREK'S BREATH AND BELT BUCKLE ARE CLINKING IN RHYTHM NOW
    
    STILES:   That's good, 'cause I want to do it face to face, I want to see you as I push in, I want to 
              be close enough that I can eat up every sound you make for me. 
    
    DEREK:    (NEEDY) Stiles
    
    STILES:   You're right
        
                            DEREK'S SHARP BREATH, LOW GROAN, DEREK'S BELT BUCKLE IS CLINKING AND THIN MATERIAL OF 
    			STILES' BOXERS THWAPING, BOTH OF THEM GETTING FASTER. DEREK IS GOING FASTER THAN STILES
    
              you should ride me. I love watching your dick slap against your stomach as you fuck yourself on my 
              dick. I wanna be propped up against the headboard, so we can be chest to chest. So we can
    
                            STILES' GASP, MOAN
    
            fuck, fuck, so we can fuck.
    
                            STILES' GIDDY LAUGH, HIGH ON LIFE
    
            Are you close?
    
                            DEREK'S BREATH HITCHING
    
    DEREK:     Yeah, don't stop. 
    
    STILES:   I won't. I won't, fuck, I won't stop. When you're home I'm not gonna stop for a week. I'm 
              gonna fuck you, fall asleep, and wake up and do it all over again. I'm not letting you leave bed for a week. 
    
                            DEREK'S BELT CLINKING IS GOING REALLY FUCKING FAST
                            HIS BREATH IS HITCHING, WE HEAR WETTING LIPS, ONCE, TWICE
    
    DEREK:    Stiles
    
    STILES:   Yeah, yeah I got you. I'd fuck you until you were crying my name, until you could barely say it. I'd fuck 
              you until you couldn't do anything but cling onto me, and take it. You'd take it so, so well, wouldn't you?
    
                            STILES STARTS JERKING FASTER, THE MATERIAL-
                            BEATING SOUND SPEEDS UP
    
    DEREK:    Stiles...
                
    STILES:   Yeah, yeah, go on, Derek, you'd come with my name on your lips if you were home too. 
              You'd come and I'd be all you can think, all you can remember. Fuck, shit. My dick would 
              be in you, yours would be alone until I grabbed it, until I started jerking you. 
    
                            DEREK'S BED SPRINGS CREEK, DEREK'S BREATHING IS HEAVY AND ERRATIC 
    
              Imagine it's me with my hand on your dick, jerking you off between us, hand hot and tight on you.     
    
                            DEREK'S BELT BUCKLE HAS LOST ALL SENSE OF RHYTHM, CLINKING FRANTICALLY        
    
              You'd be so hard, fuck, so fucking hard it wouldn't take much, would it? 
                
                            STILES PANTING
    
              Derek! Ah, fuck. It-- it wouldn't take much of me in every one of your senses, all you can feel, all you
              can hear, all you can smell--
    
    DEREK:    STILES!
    
                            DEREK'S LOUD GROANING, BELT BUCKLE CLINKING SLOWS DOWN
    
    STILES:   Yeah, yeah, you'd come, but I wouldn't be done, and, I'd roll us, I'd, fuck, fuck
    
                            STILE'S RUSTLING FABRIC SPEEDS UP, GETS LOUDER
    
              I'd keep fucking you, keep angling til I hit the the spot that has you clawing at my back, because you'd be 
              so oversensitive, but you wouldn't want to let go of me, would you? Wouldn't want me to let go of you. Fuck, 
              fuck, I'd be, fuck, you'd-- you'd be everywhere, your stubble against my cheek, the sweat and come between 
              us, fuck, Derek, DEREK! 
    
                            RAGGED BREATHS, THE SOUND OF STILES' BEDSPRINGS AND A WOOSH OF AIR AS STILES FALLS BACK ON HIS BED.
    
                            RAGGED BREATHING, FROM BOTH, SLOWLY EVENING OUT
    
    STILES:   (FUCKED OUT) Fuck, you alive?
    
    DEREK:    (ROUGH) Yeah.
    
    STILES:   We're good at that.
    
    DEREK:    Yeah. 
    
    STILES:   (BEAT) Can you say anything other than 'yeah'?
    
    DEREK:    No.
    
                            STILES LAUGHS, FUCKED OUT
    
    STILES:   (HALF-HEARTEDLY) Urgh, I got come in my hair. 
    
    DEREK:    Not the first time.
    
    STILES:   No, but normally you're here to help me get it out. 
    
    DEREK:    (BEAT) I'll be home soon.
    
    STILES:   Not soon enough. 
    
    DEREK:    (CLOSE) I'm sorry.
    
    STILES:   (CLOSE) Don't be, I'm proud of you. 
    
                            BOTH - QUIET BREATHS, BARELY ABLE TO BE HEARD.
    
    DEREK:    (D) (BEAT) Stiles, Stiles... Don't fall asleep before you clean up. 
    
    STILES:   (SLEEPILY) I won't. Love you. 
    
    DEREK:    (D) Love you too. (BEAT) Clean up. 
    
                            LINE GOES DEAD
    
                            END;
    

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks~
> 
> **theaeblackthorn:** Thanks to my two lovely co-conspirators for asking me to write the script for their podfic  <3 It was a really great experience, and, a whole boatload of fun. Thanks <3 If anyone wants to hit me up for anything, I can be found here: [saspiesas.tumblr.com](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com).
> 
> **majoline:** A million thanks to both Jinxy and theaeblackthorn for the best time you can have on Skype ♥ So much work went into making this podfic, I can't even believe we made it ^u^ With any luck, it's just as enjoyable a listen as it was an experience. I technically live at [**majoline**](http://majoline.dreamwidth.org/) @ Dreamwidth, if you'd like to PM me (as of this posting I'm behind on updates).
> 
> **Jinxy:** I want to thank my two lovely co-collaborators on this so much! It was so much fun I can't even stand it! I'm so lucky to have been able to work with such talented ladies. You wouldn't know it from the length of the project, but we put more than 25 hours into making this pod-together for you. It was a definite labor of love.  <3 You can find me on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx) |   **[Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)** | [**Dreamwidth**](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> [](http://statcounter.com/free-hit-counter/)   
> 


End file.
